epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki S4E37 (Like The Old Times)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki TK: ok, we're talking, now what do you want. Legion:... TK:...tell me what you want from us! Dave: do not speak to leader like that. Legion: shut up Dave. TK: what are you talking abo-...no, you did not kill Lloyd. Legion: I don't know, did I? He looked like a Lloyd. TK: you idiot! He had connections with governme- (Legion points a gun at TK) Joe: job? TK: you will be Legions Guard guide. Joe: their guide?! (Shaun sees Joe) Shaun: oh my god. (Joe sees Shaun) Joe: oh my god...it is you. Dave: huh? Shaun, you know this asshole? Shaun:...he's- (The screen goes black as Shaun's voice can be heard) Shaun: my cousin. This Time (Shaun and another Man are seen inside a boarded up house) (The Man is bleeding from his shoulder) Man 1: fuck! Why the hell did Japheth bite me?! What's going on! Shaun: calm down Dad, Joe's on his way back with Paro and Frank, they'll help, for sure. Man 1: I'm fine, just, help me stand up. Shaun: no, that bite looks serious- (Banging is heard from a nearby closet) Shaun: but what do we do with him? Man 1: the fucker bit me, he's crazy! Shaun: no, something's happening. (Right then banging is heard at the front door) Shaun: wha- (Joes voice can be heard from the other side) Joe: Shaun! Hurry up! Let us in! Shaun: I'm coming! (Shaun opens the door as Joe and 2 other Men run in) Man 2: close it! Shaun: huh? (A Zombie runs into the house as it is shot by one of the Men) Shaun: holy shit! (Joe grabs the door from Shaun and slams the door shut) Shaun: Paro! What the fuck! you just killed a man! Paro: that's not a man anymore. Frank: that's a fucking monster. Joe: *sees the other man on the ground* Uncle Alon! Alon: I'm fine! Frank: what happened? Alon: fucking Jap bit me. Paro: where's Aunt Dream? Shaun: we can't get ahold of her, she went shopping 2 hours ago and she's not answering her phone. (More banging comes from the closet) Frank: what the fuck? Paro: you have one in there?! Shaun: its Japheth! What'd you want me to do? Paro: it's not Japheth anymore. (Paro opens the closet door) (Japheth leaps towards Paro but is shot) Joe: holy shit...Japheth. Paro: you can't help these guys. Shaun: what about my father? Frank: we don't know, we think if you get bitten you turn crazy. Alon: bah! I've lived though the Wiki War, I'm too old to get this crazy disease. Frank: it's just a theory. Paro: but this place isn't secure enough, we need to leave. Shaun: leave? Joe: where would we go? Frank: we aren't sure, maybe somewhere the military is. Joe: how about the Five Stars bridge, they're bound to be people there, possibly military. Paro: that'll work, Joe, Shaun, Alon, get as much food as you can, Alon I know you have that rifle in your room, you should take that too. Alon: aye, I doubt I can control it in my state. Frank: we don't have much time, move! (Screen shows Shaun and Alon in a room) Alon: gah, this still hurts like a bitch. Shaun: Frank did his best to patch it up. Alon: I know he did...I'm going to use the bathroom before we leave. Shaun: don't take too long dad. Alon: wasn't planning on it. (Alon leaves the room) Shaun:... (Shaun continues to put clothes into suitcases) (Frank walks into the room) Frank: Shaun. Shaun: yeah what's up? Frank: where does your dad keep his rifle? Shaun:... (Shaun pulls a rifle out from under the bed) Frank: let me see it. (Shaun gives the rifle to Frank) (Frank checks the ammo to see there's only one bullet) Frank: there's only one bullet. Shaun: well of you're going to shoot a thief with a rifle, you usually only have one chance. Frank: does he have anymore? *gives the rifle back to Shaun* Shaun: probably, but I don't know where. Frank: I'll ask him, where is he? Shaun: bathroom. Frank: ok. (Frank walks towards the bathroom) Frank: hey, Mr.Alon? (Alon doesn't reply) Frank: Mr.Alon? (Light breathing is heard from the bathroom) Frank:...Mr.Alon? (Frank opens the door to the bathroom and is instantly attack by a Zombified Alon) Frank: ahhh! Fuck! Shaun: wha-! (Alon bites Franks shoulder) Frank: ahhhhg! Help! Ahhhg! Shaun: dad! (Shaun points the rifle at his dad) Shaun: dad stop! (Alon then chews into Franks neck) Frank: Ahhhg! Sh-gug! (Paros voice can be heard from downstairs) Paro: Frank! What's happening?! Shaun: dad! Please! (Alon turns his head to Shaun and stands up) Shaun: d-dad? (Alon then runs towards Shaun) Shaun: no! (Shaun shoots Alon in the head as he falls to the ground) Shaun: d-dad...n-no...no. (Joe and Paro appear from downstairs) Paro: holy shit! Frank! Uncle Alon! Joe: how did this happen?! Shaun:... Paro:...forget it, we have to leave! Joe: leave?! I don't want to leave now with less men, we need to find friends, family- Paro: I'm sorry we couldn't save him, but now we know what causes these people to go crazy and what to avoid, but unless you want to end up like that, we have to go now! Joe:...fine, I'll start the car. Paro: Shaun? Shaun:... (Screen shows Paro driving a car with Joe and Shaun in the back) (The car passes a upside down car on fire with a visible body near it) Joe: Jesus, the guy got burnt to a crisp. Shaun: that's Mr. Smoshery's car, looked like he made it this far what could have cause it to...explode. (Just then bullets start to get shot at the car from the right) Paro: shit! Shaun: what the fuck! Paro: get down! (They all duck under the bullets) Joe: who the fuck is shooting at us?! Paro: keep calm, I can still drive, we aren't very far from the bridge. (Paro while still ducking grabs the steering wheel and slams the gas pedal) (The car quickly drives away as people are seen shooting at it from the forrest) (Screen shows one of the tires get shot) Paro: shit! (Paro loses slight control of the car but gets it back) Joe: fuck! what the hell?! (Joe peeks out the back window) Shaun: Joe! They could shoot yo- (Joe is shot in the shoulder as the back window breaks) Joe: gah! Shaun: Joe! (The shooting stops as the car gets too far away from the Men) Paro: we're clear. Joe: fucking, damn it. Paro: why the fuck did you look up? Joe: I don't know! Paro: it was stupid! They could have killed you! Shaun: dammit both of you shut up! Joe:... Paro:...the bridge isn't far now, let's- (The car starts to rumble) Paro:...fuck, thought we could drive on that flat a little longer. (The tire starts to creek a loud sound) Shaun: fuck. Paro: that things going to attract the Crazies for miles. (Paro stops the car) Shaun: what now? Paro:...we have to walk. Shaun: walk? So we can get ambushed again?! Joe: is there another option? Paro: yes, stay here and let those guys catch up to us. Joe:...let's just go. Shaun:...god dammit. (Joe, Shaun and Paro all get out of the car) (Screen shows the Five Star Bridge as Paro, Shaun and Joe can see it from afar) (A helicopter flies over the bridge) Paro: well would you look at that. Joe: military is...there...uhg. Paro: are you ok? Joe: feeling light headed. Paro: you lost some blood, let's keep going, they can take care of you. Joe: ok. (Shaun, Joe and Paro get a bit closer as they walk by a parked Car) Joe: uhg. (Joe falls behind the car) Shaun: Joe?! Paro: shit. (Shaun sits Joe up behind the car) Shaun: what do we do? Paro:...look, they're coming towards us. Shaun: huh? Paro: the military men, they're coming over here, I'll ask for their help, stay with Joe. Shaun: yeah ok. (Paro walks towards the bridge where 3 Men are running towards him) Paro: hey! Can we- (Paro is shot in the head by one of the Men) (Paro falls to the ground as Shaun sees his dead body) Shaun: P-Paro! N-no! Joe: uhg...Paro? (The men get near Shaun and Joe) Man 1: we are coming in on the other 2 bitten suspects, lethal use of weapons are advised. Shaun: b-bitten? (The Men get to Shaun and Joe) Man 1: hands up now! Shaun: we're not bit- Man 2: we said put your hands up! (Shaun puts his hands up as Joe stays still) Man 3: this ones bitten in the shoulder. Shaun: no! He's not! It was a g- Man 1: we did not give you permission to speak, we can and will shoot you if authorized. Man 2: take that one out. Man 3: on it. (The Man aims his gun at Joe) Shaun: no! (Before the Man can pull the trigger, all 3 men are shot in the chest from behind) Man 1: ahg! (Screen shows Wachow, Tesla and Devil behind the men) Wachow: Tesla! Devil! Grab the injured one, you, we have to go now! Shaun: huh? W-who are you? Wachow: we'll talk later, now move! Man 1: uhg, st-stop (Wachow looks at the still alive Man) (The 2 other Men start to groan) Wachow:...no mercy. (Tesla and Devil grab Joe as Wachow and Shaun follow them) (The 2 Zombiefied men start to devourer the Man) Man 1: A-ahg! St-please help? Ahhhg! (Screen shows Shaun and Wachow at a campsite) Shaun: I see. Wachow: right now I'm just trying to find as many survivors as I can, but I have some friends back at my street that are holding that place off. Shaun: why did they attack us? Wachow: they weren't Military, at least not anymore, they only care for themselves, they've already murdered hundreds of civilians. Shaun:... (Tesla approaches Shaun) Tesla: your friend has made good recovery, thanks to Vintage here. Shaun: thank you. Wachow: I will hope you join us when we make our ride back. Shaun: I don't see any other choice. Wachow: excellent. Shaun:... (Screen shows Joe and Shaun talking in front of a tent after a few hours have passed) Joe: a community huh? Shaun: yeah, apparently like, 30 people. Joe: *looks around* I only see 4 here. Shaun: I guess they needed people back at their base. Joe:...ok then, as long as it's safe Shaun: I'm sure it is. (Devil comes out from the forrest with a Man blindfolded) Devil: hey boss! Look what I found! Wachow: ah, a Military Troop. Shaun: what's happening? Joe: I don't know. (Devil drops the man on his knees) Vintage: Jesus Devil, whys his nose broken. Devil: he fought back. Man 1: you liar, you attacked m- Devil: shut up and don't move if you know what's good for you. Man 1: *huff huff* p-please, let me go. Wachow: why are the Military killing innocent civilians. Man 1: we are to take out anyone suspected of being infected! Wachow: there are 2 men here who were shot at for no damn reason! Shaun: Wac- Tesla: let him do his thing. Shaun:... Man 1: I had nothing to- Wachow: tell me the real reason as to why you are killing innocent people, you're not the first I've captured so don't lie to me. Man 1: I just follow orders- (Devil shoots the Man in the leg) Man 1: ahg! Wachow: I know when you're lying, and so does Devil here, so it's best to not lie! Man 1: please... Wachow: now, why are you killing the innocent?! Man 1: we-we don't have enough supplies for civilians, at least not yet, so we take what people have early on, then we save it up for a community. Wachow:... Man 1: please, I just follow orders. Wachow:...that's what I thought Man 1: hello? Wachow: what's your name? Angemon: Angemon. Wachow: have any family left? Angemon: my son is in the force with me and I'm told my wife is at another Military Camp Base. Wachow: so Angemon. Angemon: y-yes? Wachow: would you agree with what you're doing if your son was shot. Angemon:...n-no but, it's for a better cause for the future. Wachow:... Angemon: I can stop them, I can, trust me. Wachow:...every kill anybody? Angemon:...I was following orders. Wachow:...you will regret ever pulling a trigger on someone. (Wachow takes out a knife) Joe: holy shit. Shaun: Wachow... Tesla: he has to do this for his friends. Wachow: I had life longs friends shot in front of me by your people! Angemon: no! Please, I'm sorry. Wachow: I bet you are. (Wachow stabs the Man in the neck) Vintage: *looks away* Angemon: ack-ck-ahh. (Angemon falls as he starts to choke on his own blood) Wachow:... Shaun:....my god. Joe:... Wachow:...let's move before he turns, no mercy for murderers. Tesla: yes sir. Devil: yes sir. Joe:... Shaun:... (Screen shows Wachow, Joe and Shaun in front of the Savage Community) Wachow: this is it, the Savage Community. Joe: wow, you have an actual community Shaun:... Wachow: indeed, hopefully we can strive to have hundreds of people one day...now, I'll let you decide if you want to stay here or not, I know what I did earlier was a little...rough for you, but- Shaun: I can't. Joe: huh? Wachow: I see... Shaun: Wachow, no offense, but you Murdered that man, and I really do think if you continue that, this place will be attacked by a greater army. Joe: Shaun, what're you saying? Shaun: I don't want to be here when this place gets attacked by the Military. Wachow: I can assure you we can defend ourselves. Shaun: so you admit it's possible. Wachow:...they've attacked us before, yes. Joe: what? Shaun: Joe, this place isn't safe, Wachow I'm sorry but, I can't stay here. Wachow:...it's your decision...Joe? Joe:...I'm tired Shaun...we lost too many people today to just not rest, Paro, Frank, Alon, they're all dead, you'll be just like them if you leave. Shaun: no, you'll be just like them if you stay. Joe:...not before you...I'm staying. Shaun:... Wachow: that settles it then. Shaun: Joe- Wachow: we must get going, Devil needs to move the cars in place so The undead can't get through. Joe:...Shaun... Shaun:... Joe:...goodbye. (Wachow and Joe walk into the Savage Community) Shaun:... (Shaun walks away from the Savage Community) (The screen goes black as Shaun's voice can be heard) Shaun:...goodbye Joe. Next Time on The Walking Wiki Shaun: you left me alone! Joe: no! You left me! TK: since you know one of these men, I sadly have to remove the job I gave you. Joe: why?! TK: I dont need you having a soft spot for your cousin if he decides to do something I don't like. Dave: you better hope you are with us and not your cousin. Shaun:...I'm with Legion and Legion only, nothing to worry about. Drem:...no... Category:Blog posts